A Hard Day's Reward
by DesertNightWolf
Summary: Francouer x Reader What is the reader's reward after a hard day hauling ass at the Rare Bird? Rated T just for the slight use of language.
1. Chapter 1

Tee-hee, another short Francouer x Reader one-shot. I should really just make a booklet of FrancouerxReader stuff.

* * *

The Rare Bird was as busy as ever now that word had gotten out about the "Monster of Paris" is now singing with the "Angel of Monmarte". You found yourself busy without even a moment to rest since you were the only waitress (besides the occasional help of Charles) all thanks to Albert being… Well, an asshole. Refreshing champagne here, delivering food there took a toll on your stamina. The perk of doing all this was to listen to Lucille and Francouer sing and occasionally while taking an order your eyes would wander over to the stage to watch them. Each night without fail they would receive a standing ovation with flowers being thrown at their feet. Tonight was no different. As you poured champagne into a couple's glasses you stopped for a moment when you heard applause and turned around. Lucille smiled at the crowd and gave a bow while Francouer busied himself in picking up the flowers off the floor. He was sweet; you had gotten the chance every night after the show to talk to him ( you doing most of the talking while he would coo and chirp in response.) To think that people had been scared of him before stunned you. You had never fallen for the propaganda that the former Mayor Maynott had created to distract people from the issue of the flooded Paris. But when you had met him for the first time, well… You'd be lying if you said you weren't shocked when you saw Francouer in person. He had about three feet on you, with his towering stature you felt very miniscule in comparison. But you took the time to get to know him and you were glad you did. Francouer was the kindest being you had ever met.

After everyone cleared out of the Rare Bird for the night you slumped in a chair and sighed. Raoul took a seat next to you; probably waiting for Lucille to get out of her dressing room.

"You were hauling butt tonight, (y/n)." he commented while taking a sip from his glass. "They really need to hire more help around this joint."

"Tell me about it. They're making enough money now that they can afford to." You leaned backwards in your chair, cracking your back in the process. "This is killing me. Those slave drivers! Can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually miss that twat Albert."

Raoul chuckled and continued to chat you up about the day until Lucille and Francouer joined you.

"What a night." She groaned.

"As always you did great though!" you mused in an attempt to cheer her up. Looking over at Francouer you saw that he was holding a bundle of flowers; most likely the ones he picked up from the floor. His large orange eyes looked at you as he offered the bundle to you with a cooing noise.

You were surprised at his gesture. "For me?"

Francouer smiled and nodded, still holding out the flowers to you. Your cheeks burned a little, no one had ever given you flowers in your entire life. It embarrassed you even more that Lucille and Raoul were observing he two of you; anticipating your reaction.

"Well, go one (y/n)." Lucille urged you.

"Oh!" you turned back to Francouer and took the flowers from his gloved hands. "Thank you Francouer! It's very kind of you!"

Francouer's smile simply warmed your heart; he was just too cute!

"Well, well. Looks like Francouer has a little crush." Raoul gave you a cheeky grin.

"Oh stop it. Leave them alone." Lucille swatted at him. "I think it's nice of Francouer to give flowers to (y/n)."

Raoul held up his hands in defense. "Hey! I'm just saying maybe Francouer had intentions behind it!"

"Raoul!" Lucille swatted him again. "You're embarrassing them!"

You and Francouer simply watched as they continued to playfully bicker. Yup. All your hard work was worth it if this is what you got at the end of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Because the people who reviewed inspired me to get my butt into gear and give you something in thanks for reviewing! Originally this was gonna be a separate one-shot, but hey. Why not change it up a bit so it fits with the previous one? It's a bit short, but I actually plan on adding a third part and who knows where it'll go from there. Thank you again for reviewing! ^-^

* * *

Your arms shivered, no doubt goose bumps rising on your arms as the cold nipped at your skin. The night was unruly and merciless, even Lucille had suggested you stay the

night at the Rare Bird. There were rooms and a living courter upstairs, but you never felt right when you slept anywhere else that wasn't your own home. So you pushed

forward with your hands trying to bring warmth to your naked upper arms. But the noise of someone following you made your heart beat speed up with fear.

Your pace quickened to a light trot when you heard the stranger call out to you. "Hey girl! Don't run away! Let's have some fun tonight!"

His voice became louder as he caught up to you. You let out a shriek when you feel a rough hand grab you harshly by your shoulder and spin you around.

"Let go of me!" you yell while attempting to pummel him in the face or wherever you could land a hit. You kicked and flailed your arms everywhere even trying to bite. When

you happened to land a good hit that made his nose bleed he spat in your face and threw you against a harsh brick wall and slammed your face right into it.

"Just for that you're gonna pay." He growled out.

That threat was never followed through though. He looked shocked when Francouer easily lifted his body away from you and threw him aside. Just by seeing the size of your

savior made him go running for his life.

Francouer looked back at you with his large eyes. Cooing in reassurance that you were okay. Sure you had cuts and will probably have bruises on your face the following day,

but other than that you were fine. He held out his am for you to take and smiled.

Your own lips quirked up. "Aw thanks Francouer. If only other men were gentlemen like you."

You took his arm and he escorted you home, not leaving until he was sure you made it safely inside.


End file.
